Hate That I Love You
by NaruHinaLuver
Summary: [AU][Drabble] The white eyed girl quickly punched in the numbers on her phone... No Answer [Hate That I Love You  Rihanna ft. NeYo] [Song fic]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song Hate That I Love You, even the plot is somewhat not mine xD

I watched the music video for Hate That I Love You - Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo and it gave me an idea for this story! It reminded me so much of Sasuke and Hinata, do not ask why xD Hope you like

* * *

A dark haired girl sat at the edge of her bed still in her silk white pyjamas. 

**That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do  
make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile  
No..**

A dark haired boy leaned against a wall beside the door sighing slightly as he let himself sit on the ground.

**but you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did**

**But I hate it**

The girl picked up her phone dialing the familiar numbers. She waited but no answer reached her ears.

**You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong**

The coal eyed boy waited patiently at the edge of the door, he picked up his cell phone waiting for it to ring… It never did.

**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..**

The white eyed girl panicked as she waited for the familiar voice to reach her ears. Quickly she slipped on her shoes and put on a beige trench coat over her night gown. She picked up her keys and opened the door to leave her room.

**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**

The boy smirked as he heard the door he was sitting next to open. The white eyed girl looked down to see the boy smirking at her, she pouted cutely as he started to laugh.

**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**

The coal eyed boy got up and watched as the girl dropped her keys and pulled him into a deep embrace. He hugged her back, longing for this moment as well.

**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**

The girl finally released the boy from the embrace as she felt her cell phone vibrate in her coat. She looked into his coal eyes as he nodded slightly, he turned around and left her standing in the hall way. Hinata put on a smile as she answered the phone entering her room once more.

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak**

The dark haired boy pushed the elevator button waiting for it to open.

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me.**

The dark haired girl quickly pulled off her gown and replaced it with a dark blue top and jeans. She bolted out of the room locking the door behind her.

**That's how much I love you  
(How much I need you)**

**That's how much I need you**

The boy watched as the elevator door closed, then silently watched as it rushed open again. He smirked as he saw the white eyed girl enter silently and stand beside him.

**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you**

The boy regrettably stepped out of the elevator door leaving the girl waiting inside it.

**And I hate that I love you sooo...  
And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)**

She waited patiently as she watched the elevator's floor number decrease, finally reaching her stop. She stepped out and walked over to the exit door.

**I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...ooh)**

The boy knocked on the green door in front of him, watching as it opened…

**But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go, no)  
And I hate that I love you so**

The girl watched silently as a blue car pull up beside her, smiling as she stepped in.

**And I hate that I...**

The boy smirked as he saw the pink haired girl open the door smiling brightly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as Sasuke stepped in the room.

**love you so.. so..**

The girl smiled up at the blonde haired boy. He kissed her cheek softly as he started the car.

"Hey Hinata-chan, missed ya." Naruto said driving off.

* * *

I loved it, but that's just me xD If you like wat you read, remember to review! Anyways, I suggest you watch the music video for this song cuz it's awsome, same with the song itself! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
